


Crow's Song

by KonataTheCatDemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataTheCatDemon/pseuds/KonataTheCatDemon
Summary: [Y/n] was a young woman in her early 20s who lived in the 21st century. Aside from being a violinist who would occassionally play in the park to earn extra money she would also work as a vet, taking care of animals when they were brought to the clinic she worked at.  All she wanted to do on her day off was just run her normal errands, play her violin and binge watch shows she couldn't watch on the days she was working. No idea how a normal day could lead to a different and perhaps dangerous path.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up at 7:30 am was a habit [Y/n] had, with and without her alarm going off in the apartment she was living in. She would have fallen back asleep but the sun was hitting her eyes through the curtains of her window. She tried to roll over then checked her phone to see her schedule, cringing at the brightness at her phone even though she had lowered it. She had closed one eye to let one adjust as she scrolled through before opening the other then reading her phone. She was off that day. With that in mind, she set her phone down and tried to go back to sleep. Didn't last long. Curse the sun and whoever made her curtains not dark enough to block it out.

  
The time was now 8:45 am and [Y/n] was up and in her kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. As she ate, she noticed she was low on groceries and would've needed to buy more. 'Good thing the park's nearby and it's summer,' she thought as she ate, 'I can probably play there first before I go shopping, wouldn't hurt.' Her eyes then went to the instrument she used, it was resting in its case where she last placed it. 

  
[Y/n] was a vet and they're paid quite a large sum of money per year, the clinic she worked at paid every two weeks per hour she's worked; which would've been great if the economy wasn't shit and other things weren't so expensive. But at least she got to help take care of animals, on occasion she would treat humans since one needed a medical degree before going into being a vet. To help earn more money, she'd play in the park on her violin to entertain others. Some days she'd get very little, some days she'd get a lot. Hopefully this day it would be the latter.

  
After grabbing her phone and placing it in her instrument case with her charger and headphones, she took her wallet and headed out the door. Instead of seeing the outside of her apartment when she stepped out, she saw slightly old buildings, people riding in carriages pulled by horses instead of riding a car or motorcycle, there were also people dressed in Victorian clothing who you could tell were either rich or poor. The look of confusion on her face matched the ones who were staring at her and her out of place clothing. All she wanted to do was just earn money, get groceries and go home. Nothing about her routine should've sent her to a different time and place. 'Please let this be a world wide prank....'  



	2. Chapter 2

"What a strange looking girl..."    
  
"Why is she wearing men's trousers?"    
  
"Does she have no shame? Being dressed like that in public..."   
  
"Mother, why is that lady dressed strangely?" "Don't stare child. Now let's get you that Funtom toy before we go home, alright?"   
  
All those comments, [Y/n] heard from the people staring at her. Her cheeks started to turn red from the attention and tried to hurry off to get out of the spot light of those around her, clutching her instrument case tightly in her hand. As she sped walked she tried to think if she had done anything differently in her morning routine and the previous days leading up to it for this sudden change. Nothing out of the ordinary happened as far as she could recall. No strange pets coming into the clinic needing treatment, no complaints from her landlord, no odd gifts being given to her at the park where she performs.... There was nothing new about her routine at all, so she didn't understand why she was in a place that looked like the Victorian Era. Before she knew it, her feet had taken her to a park.   
  
There were a few benches strewn around the park for people to sit after a stroll in it, a fountain in the center were people would throw their coins in for either good luck or wishes, a pond wasn't too far from it where some people sat for either a picnic or a date, ducks would be on the calm waters; the amount of people wasn't too large but it wasn't too small either. 'Well,' she thought, 'I had planned on playing in the park for some money.... Might as well since I'm stuck here and could use it.' she looked around as she walked towards the fountain, setting her instrument case in front of her before she had taken it out. Some people stared at her curiously, more so about her clothes than the instrument she was about to play as they recognized it easily. After a bit of tuning, the [h/c] female closed her eyes and took a calming breath before letting her fingers play on her violin.   
  
Because of the atmosphere being a calm, serene area in the park she figured it wouldn't have hurt to add to it with a bit of  [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbS_K70PRdo) . As she played, she forgot the world around her with the melody. Faintly behind the song, she'd hear something being thrown into her violin case on occasion. Once she opened her [e/c] eyes after the song had stopped, she looked in and saw what she had suspected; money and a bit of trash as well. She sighed and sorted through it, keeping what was currency in and throwing out what was garbage. Behind her, she began to hear clapping and looked back seeing a man.    
  
He was wearing a brown suit with a burgundy ascot tie, had short brown hair, mustache, goatee and dark blue eyes and he looked her over as he like the others in the area was quite curious of her out of place attire. "That was beautiful playing bella ragazza [1]." he said as he approached her. [Y/n] was quick to close her case shut, looking at him cautiously, "Thank you sir. Is there something I can help you with?" "My name is Damian Damiano; I was on my way to a business dinner when I was passing by," the man now identified as Damian gestured to the carriage that was nearby, there was a carriage driver still waiting for him to get back in. "I heard your music and was wondering if you would like to attend and entertain the host?"    
  
"Define, entertain." she narrowed her eyes at him cautiously, not readily going to enter just because he offered. "Just what you did, play your instrument during the dinner and you shall be paid for your service afterwards." he explained to her what he meant, noticing that she was looking at him suspiciously and it took him a few seconds to realize what he said and how it had sounded. "Would you like to take the offer? Perhaps the host will provide you a meal as well." he added in attempts to entice her to take it. [Y/n] bit her bottom lip as she thought about it and glanced at the carriage. 'I mean... If I do accept it and get paid I could possibly afford to stay the night some where... Not sure if what I even gathered here would be enough.' she met his gaze then nodded, "I'll accept your offer." "Meraviglioso [2]! Please, step into the carriage, wouldn't want to be late." he offered her and hand and led her inside, helping her up into it.   
  
Once they were inside, Damian tapped against the ceiling for the driver to resume taking them to their destination. [Y/n] sat near the window, watching the scenery pass them by as she held her instrument case tight and on her lap. Traveling by car there would have been faster but watching the environment go by from a carriage seemed rather nice and peaceful. Before she knew it, they were on the outskirts of London and they had stopped in front of a manor. It was just after six as the sun was beginning to lower itself from the sky. The one who had opened the door was a tall man with pale skin, reddish brown eyes and black hair; he was dressed as a butler. He was at first appearing to be calm when he opened the door to let Damian out but was shocked when he saw that he was not alone. He wasn't sure whether or not she was a prostitute due to how she was dressed and he looked to the Italian man and asked, "Sir, I'm afraid I do not recall the Young Master including another guest for tonight. I doubt he'd appreciate having a... bunter [3]... on the grounds."   
  
"I can assure you, I'm not a 'bunter' or whatever that term means." [Y/n] sniffed, not sure why she felt offended by that term but she did know an insult when she heard one, getting down from the carriage on her own and holding her violin case with her. "Oh she's an entertainer I brought for tonight's dinner as a thank you to the Earl." Damian explained then quickly added on from the look he was receiving from her, "She's a musician I had heard playing in the park on my way here. She played wonderfully and I thought the Earl may enjoy the music as well as we eat." The butler sighed and said, "Very well, I'll inform the Young Master of her." though he did stare at her, studying her peculiar clothes. From her accent he could determine she was from (c/n).   
  
"By the way, I have to say this is most impressive." Damian tried to change the subject and refer to the garden in front of them. It was a stone garden from the looks of it. "Ah yes, this is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan." the butler walked past [Y/n] and towards Damian, choosing to ignore her presence for the time being. "Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden." [Y/n] nodded quietly in agreement as she looked around. Never seen this sort of thing back at her home. Those would be in high class places or in Japan. Or anywhere [Y/n] couldn't exactly afford to go to.    
  
"We thought it would be appropriate to have dinner Al Fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you and your guest inside until the meal is ready." the butler motioned for a shorter, older man to come and escort both Damian and [Y/n] inside the manor. As the walked, [Y/n] glanced back at the pale man who stayed behind to speak to the three servants. She didn't know what it was, but something about that man seemed off to her. As if knowing she was staring at him, he looked in her direction and she quickly looked away. 'Hopefully I can make it through dinner, I haven't even had lunch.' [Y/n] thought with a sigh.   
  
[Y/n] had been placed in a room to wait while Damian and the owner of the manor had discussed until dinner. During that time, [Y/n] tuned her violin to make sure it was still in working order before she reached into her case for her phone. She didn't notice eyes watching her as she tapped onto the rectangular device and tried to see if she could find anything about her predicament. Aside from the apps that didn't require and internet connection and the music she had downloaded to her phone, she couldn't get a signal or anything close to having the internet work. Her shoulders dropped in sadness before hearing a knock on the door to let her know dinner was going to begin. After placing the phone in her case and carefully taking her violin, she went out to the area where dinner was to be held.   
  
At the table, there were only two seats prepared at opposite sides of the table. On one end was Damian, on the other was a boy who looked to be no older than twelve years old. Around them were lanterns to light up the area so they could see what they were going to eat and the walk way to avoid bumping into or stepping on something. "Oh, my Lord; this is ehm… I'm sorry bella ragazza but I'm afraid I didn't get your name earlier." Damian was about to introduce her and the young male seemed rather annoyed at this. "My name is [Y/n] [L/n]." she introduced herself, "Right. She's the musician in the park I had told you about earlier. I thought she could play music while we ate our dinner. Miss [L/n] this is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive" Damian continued on. Ciel looked as if he wanted to protest against having an unwanted guest in his home, especially one dressed very strangely but he reluctantly sighed and said, "I'll allow it." he didn't want to be a discourteous host. "Thank you my lord, so what's for dinner?" the Italian asked the butler.   
  
"On tonight's menu is finely sliced raw beef, Donburi [4]. Courtesy of our chef Bardroy." the bowls were placed in front of the two males with an empty glass. "A pile of raw beef...? And this is dinner?" Damian sounded to be in disbelief as he stared down at it. [Y/n] also stared as she waited to be told to play. 'Is this really what rich people eat?' some of the ingredients she had at her apartment. "But surely you have heard of it? This good sir is a traditional Japanese delicacy. A dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That is the wonder of Donburi." the butler animatedly explained to their guest. With how animated his explanation was, [Y/n] bit her inner cheek trying not to laugh. "This is a token from our master to show his thanks for all of your hard work on our company's behalf. He wanted you to know it was much appreciated."   
  
"That's our Sebastian." whispered a voice from the bushes "He saved the day." "Ho ho ho.", 'Well now I've got a name.' [Y/n] thought as she glanced back to where she heard it come from. There were the other two servants she had seen earlier. The maid was standing next to Sebastian, ready to serve during the meal.    
  
"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action " Damian seemed rather pleased with this. "Miss [L/n] if you would be so kind to play as we eat?" [Y/n] nodded and last looked at the moon before playing. This time she played a song she had learned from a game she played a few years ago,  [moon princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2q-9hl5D4s) from the game Rhythm Thief. As she played, Sebastian had quietly asked the red haired maid to pour the glass of wine for Damian but her face had turned a bright red due to him being close to her. She was swaying a little as she walked, the crack in the lens of her glasses threw off the right area where she was supposed to pour the wine. Instead of getting a drop of the wine into the glass it got on the table cloth and continued to pour on towards Damian as he ate, unaware of the stain that grew larger and larger the more she stayed there. Before a drop could fall off and alert Damian to its presence, Sebastian pulled the cloth off the table without disturbing a thing on it or knocking things over. [Y/n] was quite sure that if she even tried to imitate that she'd fail, horribly.    
  
"Where did the table cloth go?" he asked, surprised not to see it anymore. [Y/n] was about to answer until Ciel answered quickly, "A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." the young boy took another bite of his meal. Sebastian bowed slightly in front of him, holding the folded table cloth in his arms, "Please accept my apologies sir. Do continue and enjoy the meal at your leisure." "O-oh," Damian stuttered, "Oh my." he laughed "Well Phantomhive once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you have acquired." "Pay him no mind, he merely acted as what befits one of my servants." Ciel waved off the compliment. "My master is correct about that, naturally. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said calmly as if hinting towards something else. At least, that's what [Y/n] got from the statement as she played another  [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoQ7zI2SeFc) during the meal.

  
Time skip to after dinner

[Y/n] had been waiting in her room for Damian to come. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was getting later and later and she hadn't been paid by him yet. Being in this manor had began to unsettle her, even more so when she heard a scream of terror and pain. "It's almost ten at night damn it, screw it. The money's not worth any of this." she was annoyed as she walked over to her violin to look at her phone. When she opened it, the money she had earned at the park wasn't there and neither was her phone. "Oh hell-!" she grew pale as she frantically searched the room for her phone. If there was anything she knew from the time travel movies and books she had seen, any alterations in the past can cause a drastic change in the future. "I-it's gone... The money I can probably get more but that one..." she began to sweat nervously at the thought of someone finding it and doing who knows what to it.

"Pardon me Miss [L/n], but are you looking for this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] beautiful girl  
> [2] Wonderful  
> [3] Bunter - Victorian term for the lowest prostitute; half whore and half beggar  
> [4] Donburi ingredients:  
> 1 cup uncooked short-medium grain rice or 2-3 cups hot cooked rice  
> ½ lb beef round (sliced very thin)  
> ¼-½ lb snap peas (or green beans) in bite sized pieces  
> 2 tbsp dark soy sauce  
> 1tbsp light soy sauce  
> ¾ cup dashi  
> 2 eggs, beaten  
> 1tbsp sugar  
> 2-3 green onions (or scallions) sliced thin


End file.
